Bloody Knuckles
by BermudaRoma
Summary: When a boy band trio consisting of James, Logan, and Carlos has to take on a new member, they end up recruiting a violent, gang ridden, bad boy named Kendall. Now they must learn to get along and deal with the ticking time bomb that is Kendall Knight but, after a while, they find themselves forming a strong, brotherly bond with the crazy hellion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Bloody Knuckles

James, Logan, and Carlos were at Rocque Records, working on their newest album when Gustavo interrupted them. The large man stared at his boy band trio with a stern look on his face. The boys frowned, scared of what they were about hear from him. All three were at least a little scared of the temperamental man and had long since discovered that it was never a good thing when Gustavo gave them that look.

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked warily.

"Yes," Gustavo said. "Something _is_ wrong. Griffin won't get off my back about adding a fourth member to BTR-"

"What, why?"

"But, Gustavo!"

"We don't want a new member!" The boys protested.

Gustavo put his hands up, silencing them. "We've been over this a million times. Griffin isn't going to let this go."

"Griffin can't just put someone else in our band!" James argued.

"He can and he is, so get over it."

"But there isn't even a guarantee that we'll sound good or even get along with them." Logan pointed out.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "What if he's some stuck up rich guy. He'll ruin Big time Rush."

"Enough!" Gustavo yelled. The boys shut up. "Griffin offered a deal. He'll give you two weeks to find a fourth member on your own, if you can't find a member by then, he'll personally put in whoever he wants."

"Why can't we just not have a fourth member?" James asked, a bit rudely.

"CAUSE GRIFFIN SAID SO!" Gustavo screamed. "Find a member or he will. Now go home!"

Their faces fell as they left the recording studio, all irritated by the day's events. Not one of them wanted a new member. It would just cause a wedge in the band. The three had been best friends since they had been toddlers. A fourth guy just wouldn't fit.

"There's gotta be a way to change Griffin's mind." James grumbled as they walked into the Palm Woods.

"We've been fighting him on this for months now, I don't think he's going to let up on it." Logan said.

"Hey, what if the new guy is actually pretty cool?" Carlos said, trying to think positive.

James glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Please, if Griffin picked him, then there's no way he's going to be cool."

"Then I guess our only way out of this is to find a fourth member ourselves." Logan said.

James threw up his arms. "Yeah, but who? I'm sure not putting Guitar Dude in our band."

"We'll have to look around then." Logan said calmly.

The tanned brunette rolled his eyes and flopped onto the couch. "Yeah, whatever. I'd rather just not have a fourth member at all."

"None of us do, but if we don't, Griffin could break our contract and send us back to Minnesota. We should be thankful that we get to live here without any adult supervision. Gustavo went through a lot to get us here. We don't have choice in this, James. We _have_ to get a fourth member." Logan ranted.

"I'm hungry." Carlos said suddenly, his stomach growling loud enough for the other two boys to hear.

"Me too." James said.

"I guess we should go get something to eat then." Logan said.

"I heard there's this really good burger place in this one area just west of here." Carlos said.

James jumped up from the couch. "let's go then."

~0~

"Carlos! Why didn't you tell us the burger joint was in the ghetto?" James snapped angrily when they finally reached the restaurant.

The Latino shrugged in guilt. "I didn't know. I just heard about this place from a few people on the streets. I'm sorry."

"This place freaks me out." Logan said as he looked around, checking out the building's interior.

"Smells good, though." Carlos pointed out.

"Well, we're already here, so lets just eat and leave." James said.

Suddenly there was the sound of shouting. Two men jumped up from their seats and began punching one another. They were both large and bulky. They were heavily tattooed and were obviously involved in a gang. One of the men had a tear drop tattooed under his left eye. They both looked to be in their mid thirties. The three boys watched in horror as the fight got more brutal. Blood sprayed from one of the men's noses. No one stopped them, they just watched.

"You've to be kidding me." James breathed out.

"We should leave." Logan said quickly. Both boys nodded in agreement. They hurried to the door, wanting nothing else but to get away from the building.

"HEY!" They froze, just inches away from the door. One of the restaurant employees jumped over the counter and charged straight for the brawling men. It was a tall, teenage boy. He looked to be about their age. He had long, blonde hair and piercing green eyes. They could see muscle rippling under his black work shirt, which had a name tag that said "Kendall". He had a white apron tied around his waist. The tall blonde grabbed the collar of one of the men's shirts. "Knock it off!" He yelled at them.

The large man turned around. His face was bloody and his eyes were filled with rage. The man swung at the blonde, angry that he had been interrupted. The three boys cringed as they waited for the fist to connect, but it never did. The blonde caught his hand and twisted it. The man roared in agony as a loud popping sound resounded in the room. He fell to the floor, clutching his broken wrist. The second man went to lunge at the blonde but was quickly given a harsh kick to the face.

"Get out!" The blonde screamed at them, kicking them both around a little bit. His bright green eyes were filled with rage. The men glared at the boy, their faces dark. They didn't move at first and stayed where they were. The whole restaurant watched in silence, waiting for someone to make a move. "Now!" The boy snapped. The men continued to send the boy death glares, but left with low grumbles. The blonde's fierce eyes never lifted from the men as they walked toward the trio backed away, letting them through. They refused to look at the men, keeping their heads down. The men opened the door and slipped out.

"Kendall!" A man shouted, his shirt had a tag on it that read "Manager". He glared at the raged boy as walked up to him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to get into fights at my restaurant?" The man hissed.

"I stopped the fight!" He snapped. "Would you rather that they tore up the place?"

"That's not you're decision to make. You're the bus boy, not a security guard. I'm done dealing with your attitude, you're fired."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, now leave!"

Kendall glared at the man with pure hatred. He ripped off his tag and threw it hard against the floor at the man's feet. He untied the apron around his waist and shoved it against the Manager's chest.

"Out." The manager hissed.

"Fuck you." Kendall spat at him. His gaze drifted to the three boys standing by the door but flickered back to the manager just seconds later. " I didn't need this job anyway." He pushed past the man and left the restaurant.

The three boys stood there, silent, having no clue what to do next. Everyone in the building went back to what they doing. The manager grumbled and headed back behind the counter.

"Can we leave now?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Logan and James answered simultaneously. They ran out the door and started heading back from where they originally came. They fast walked home, not daring to take a breath of relief until they were in the safety of their room.

"Hey," James said after nearly ten minutes of silent walking. "You hear that?" They slowed their walking for a moment and listened. They heard the sounds of grunts and thumping, like someone was fighting. They turned a corner and gasped at what they saw.

The boy, Kendall, was standing over the two men who had caused the fight. They were knocked out cold on the cold, ally ground. Kendall's knuckles were bloody and raw and his lip was split open but otherwise, he looked unharmed. He taking in deep, urgent breaths, his chest rapidly expanding and deflating. He was fully dressed in black, making his pale skin stand out.

"Whoa." Carlos said in awe.

Kendall spun around, noticing the boys' presence for the first time. He stared at them with wide, shocked eyes, the anger still very present. "The hell are you three doing out here?" He growled.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Logan said frantically, not wanting to make the already angry boy even more angry.

"You guys were at the restaurant." He said simply.

"Yeah." James said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What, you guys not get anything?" Kendall asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"No, not after what we saw in there." James said. "Why do you care, anyway/"

Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't, It's that that place has some crazy good burgers. The people there are assholes, though."

"We noticed."

"Seriously, what are you guys doing out here in the ghetto? Aren't you in some boy band?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Logan asked in astonishment, not expecting the teen to know about them.

"I _do_ have a radio, you know?" Kendall quipped. "You still haven't answered me. Why are you out here?"

"We _were_ going to go try out the burger joint, but now..." James said.

Kendall let out a sharp laugh. "What? Afraid of a little confrontation?"

James glared at him. "No," he hissed. "I just don't get into fights that aren't my battle, unlike you."

"I don't like dumb asses starting shit around me. That was their own fault." Kendall snipped.

"You got in a fight with a couple gang members, do you really not see how bad that could end up for you?" James spat.

Kendall openly laughed at the tanned boy. "I get into fights with guys like them all the time. I mean, I do live in the ghetto. It's kinda unavoidable."

"How are you not dead?" Logan asked.

"I win." The blonde said simply. "Now you guys should probably get out of here, it's getting late and this place get's pretty ugly during the night."

"We can handle ourselves just fine, thank you." James snapped, offended.

"Oh please, I bet you run away the second someone tries to punch you in your fake ass face." Kendall shot back.

Anger flared in James' eyes. "What did you just say to me?" He yelled.

"You're a bunch of lazy ass popstars. You wouldn't last a night out here. So beat it before you end up dead."

"We are not lazy. We've worked our asses to go to where we are now." James spat angrily.

"Yeah right, all you do is spin around and sing into a mic, how hard can that be?" Kendall said.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see you do it?" James challenged.

Kendall grinned and gave a mock bow. "As you wish."

He busted a few moves that were surprisingly good and started to sing Bohemian Rhapsody. He danced around them, occasionally belting the lyrics out in James' ear just to piss him off. He smirk at their shocked expressions, obviously not expecting him to actually be good. He brought his performance to an abrupt end and grinned at the boy's faces.

"As I said, it's not that hard. Now get out of here before you get shot." Kendall said, walking away from the boys.

"Hey wait a minute!" Carlos suddenly yelled after the blonde. Kendall stopped and turned back, looking at the giddy Latino. "Why don't you join our band?"

"Carlos!" Logan and James yelled at him, causing him to flinch.

"That's a terrible idea! We just met the guy and he beat two people up."

"Yeah, we don't want him to be in our band."

"But he's good and we need a fourth member. You heard Griffin." Carlos argued.

"That doesn't mean that we just pull same random thug off the streets that just so happens to have some talent and make him a fourth member!" James yelled.

"Hey, pretty boy." Kendall called. "Standing right here."

James ignored him and continued ranting. "We can find someone else. He could be in a gang for all we know."

"I am_ not_ in a gang!" Kendall hissed, offended.

"Let's just get out of here." Logan said, urging the boys to start walking.

"Fine." James sighed.

"But what about Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"What about him? He's not joining our band!" James snapped.

"But" Carlos attempted to protest.

"No." James cut him off and began walking, ignoring the set of fierce green eyes that were boring into the back of his neck.

Kendall watched them leave. Like he would ever join a boy band. He had too many things to worry about, he didn't need some dumb band getting thrown into the mix. He got fired today, which meant that he had to find a new one. He needed a job to help pay the bills. He sighed and turned down a dark street, heading towards his home. He didn't even flinch at the sound of gunshots. He was too used to them.

No, Kendall was not in a gang not anymore. He had been a few years ago, but broke away to start anew. It wasn't easy to leave, he had been beaten half to deaf, but he left. Problem now was that his temper had earned him some unwanted attention from other gangs, even his old gang. He was strong and was a great fighter. He got into a lot of fights and had been challenged by all kinds of gang members of different statuses. One time, he even had a mob boss try to recruit him. His old gang wanted him back but he refused.

No one had ever tried to shoot him, though. Not even a drive by. He had earned enough respect among the members when he was in the gang to the point that they had come to a universal agreement that Kendall be personally challenged if they wanted to settle something with him. Few won and Kendall never held back. He knew he was ruthless, the harsh gang life making him that way, and he knew he had made a rather bad reputation for himself, but on the upside, no one ever set off gun shots around his house and the surrounding gangs had even been generous to help his mother with groceries on occasion. Kendall wasn't particularly keen about them doing that, but they never attempted to harm her. He would kill them if they did.

Kendall sighed and walked into his rundown home. His mom hadn't returned home from work yet and Katie was at a friend's house. He kicked off his shoes and went straight to his room. Kendall pulled out his stash of bandages. He cleaned his bloody knuckles and wrapped them. He took some ibuprofen and crawled into bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Bloody Knuckles

It had been a week since BTR had run into Kendall. They had terrible luck finding a fourth band mate, each trial member didn't fit them well enough or they couldn't get along. All three of them were getting frustrated, including Gustavo. The auditions for the fourth member was causing the band to fall back on their music. The large man didn't like missing deadlines, even worse, not making money.

Gustavo was ready to give in and call Griffin. He just wanted to get the fourth member already so he could go back to making and releasing songs for BTR. The boys protested, insisting that who ever Griffin picked would be twice as disastrous than if they had picked the member. Gustavo couldn't totally argue with them there, having experienced his boss's strange picks in people many times over. Even so, he was getting sick of the ordeal of finding a new member.

"Why is it so difficult for you dogs to find a new bandmate?" Gustavo yelled, throwing a lamp across the room. Kelly had to duck to escape getting hit.

"We don't know, why. We didn't think it would this hard, we're in L.A. for Pete's sake, this should be easy." James said with a shrug.

"We already found a new band member but you two turned down the idea." Carlos pouted, his arms crossed.

Gustavo raised a questioning eyebrow at the Latino. "What do you mean that you already found a new bandmate?"

"No we didn't." Logan said.

"Yeah, that guy was rude and violent and he had no interest in being the band, anyway." James spat. He really disliked the blonde they had run into that night.

"But he could sing and dance! He was actually not bad looking either. In fact, he _was_ good looking. He was perfect and we should have recruited him." Carlos expressed.

"What was his name?" Gustavo asked.

"Kendall." James uttered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want to meet him." Gustavo declared.

James' arms dropped to his side, his eyes going wide. "What?"

"I want to meet him, go get him!" Gustavo demanded.

"Um, that might be a bit difficult." Logan said warily, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The guy lives in the ghetto and we don't know where his house is." James said.

"Then find out where he works." Gustavo said.

"He got fired from his last job, we don't even know if he has a new one yet." Logan said.

"How'd he get fired?" Gustavo asked.

"He beat the crap out of two gang members who started brawling at the restaurant he worked at." Carlos said. "That guy is tough."

Gustavo raised an eyebrow. "He got into a fight, with gang members and won?" He skeptically questioned.

"Yes!" Logan said.

The large man scoffed. "You're lying. You're just saying that cause you don't want him in the band." He denounced. "There's no way that would have happened."

"No, It's true. He really did beat up those gang members! I'm saying this and I _want_ him to be in the band.' Carlos insisted.

Gustavo waved a disproving hand at them. "Whatever, just track him down and get his ass in my office."

"But Gustavo-" James tried to argue.

"NOW!"

~0~

It took a lot of asking around and quite a bit of awkward confrontations, but the trio eventually figured out where Kendall lived. They eventually found out what his last name was as well. His name was Kendall Knight and from what they gathered from the people they talked to, the guy had one hell of a reputation. Many of the people, most of them being gang affiliated, spoke about Kendall with in high regard, often calling him _Senor Knight_ or _King Kendall_. Carlos was a bit awed by the fact that Kendall had such an impressive reputation with such a sketchy crowd. The other tow boys were not impressed, feeling only deep foreboding. Logan insisted that the guy was bad news and that they were probably better off going back to Rocque Records without the blonde in tow. That would mean facing the wrath of Gustavo, but Logan considered it the lesser of two evils.

James' opinion of the boy grew even worse, hating him even more. He believed that people like Kendall were nothing but trouble and they were making a huge mistake bringing him to Gustavo. He openly voiced this thought, getting an agreement from Logan. Carlos immediately objected their thoughts on the matter, insisting that Kendall wasn't actually as nearly as bad as the people they talked to set him out to be.

"You don't even know him, James, how can you judge him?" Carlos pointed out.

"Neither do you." James shot back. "He could be anything."

They eventually found themselves at the door of a run down house where Kendall Knight supposedly lived. They stood there for a while, debating whether or not to actually knock. James decided against it and it didn't take long for Logan to agree even with knowing the wrath they would face back at Rocque Records, but before they could turn and leave, Carlos was eagerly banging his fist against the door. They yelled at him, angry that he alerted the suspected thug of their presence.

The door opened, but it wasn't Kendall. "Whoa, don't see people like you guys are around here." She said, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. A girl, maybe twelve, answered the door. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her worn yet nice clothing complemented her pale skin. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Is Kendall here?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, what do you want with my brother?" She asked.

"We need to talk to him." Logan said. James glared at him, but he only shrugged in response. It was too late to back out now.

"About?" She asked suspiciously.

"Katie, who's at the-" Kendall was suddenly at the door, his abruptly cutting off when he saw the trio at the door. He was decked out in all black again. A black beanie sat on his head. He stared at them, shocked.

Carlos waved at him, a grin pulling at his lips. "Hi Kendall."

"You know them?" Katie asked.

"Sorta, Katie, can I talk to them alone?" He asked his sister. The girl rolled her eyes and walked off, disappearing into the house. She didn't seem all that interested in the guests. Kendall stepped onto the porch and shut the front door. "What are you guys doing here?" Hehissed.

"We've come to recruit you." Carlos said happily.

Kendall raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Latino. "Recruit me? For what?"

"To be in our band, or course!" Carlos cheered.

"You're joking, right?" Kendall asked, his expression almost bored.

"Unfortunately, no," Logan said. "Our boss wants to meet you."

"We'll tell your boss to go screw himself, I'm not interested in being in a boy band." Kendall quipped.

"Tell that to his face, cause he'll keep making us bother you until he sees you in person." James declared.

"I'd rather not." Kendall said with an all-knowing smirk.

"Would you rather us showing up on your doorstep everyday?" Logan asked.

Kendall's smirk fell into a frown. "You do that and I'll kick your asses to kingdom come." He threatened.

"Hey, we don't want to do this anymore than you do, but our boss won't let this go until he sees you, so just come over, meet the guy, and tell him to screw off yourself. You'll get left alone and we won't have to come down here anymore, problem solved." James spat.

"Why do you want me on your band so much, anyway?" Kendall asked in annoyance.

"We don't," James hissed. "Only Carlos does. We're only asking you because you're the best option we've got We don't have much of a choice. We can't seem to find a competent enough person to be in our and we're at risk of being broken apart if we don't find a fourth member, so just come with us and meet Gustavo so we can move on with our lives."

"Gustavo?" Kendall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our boss." Logan said.

"Please?" Carlos asked, giving the blonde a pair of puppy dog eyes.

He seemed to think it over. They could all tell he would have rathered shutting his door in their faces, but that would mean that BTR would come back to bother him again. Carlos waiting in anticipation, silently begging the blonde to say yes. Logan and James just frowned, hating his answer either way.

"Fine." He sighed.

Yay!" Carlos squealed.

"Let's just go and get it over with." Kendall said. He opened the door and yelled into the house. "Mom, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later!"

"Okay, honey!" A female voice yelled back.

He shut the door and stared at the three. "So, are we gong or what?" He asked when they didn't move.

James rolled his eyes and stepped off the porch, Logan and Carlos following after him. "Let's go."

~0~

Gustavo hummed in thought as he looked over the tall teen. Kendall stood, unmoving, letting the large man evaluate him. He mockingly stood up straight like a soldier, caring little of what the large man thought of him. Gustavo eyed the smirking boy, a hint of mischievous glee sparkling in the blonde's green eyes. He could tell just by the look of him, that the kid had fire. He wasn't like the three other boys. He had potential. BTR needed a member like him. Gustavo grinned, already liking the idea of adding the boy to the band.

"Can you sing?" He asked the teen.

Kendall shrugged in response.

Gustavo raised an eyebrow at him but made no comment. The three boys watched the exchange with curiosity. Carlos shuffled his weight between his feet, full of excitement. He really hoped Kendall got the part. Logan and James watched with anticipation, wondering how long the rebellious blonde would last under Gustavo's fiery temper. They hoped not long. They wanted to see that smile get wiped off the boy's face.

"Can you dance?" Gustavo asked.

Kendall shrugged again, not speaking a word.

The large man glared at him, not used to the disobedience. "When I ask you a question, you answer me." He growled. "Now, can you and sing and dance?"

Kendall shrugged once more. "I guess."

Gustavo was angry now, but instead of exploding, he turned to his dogs. "Boys, we're going to run a dance number a few times. Let's see if Kendall can keep up." He turned back to Kendall. "You can watch the first time, get an idea of what to do, but you'll jump in the second time. You better be good." He hissed.

"I'm not guaranteeing anything." Kendall drawled, sounding bored.

"And you better be trying, cause I'll know if you aren't!" Gustavo yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking blonde.

"Whateva!" Kendall said, slightly bobbing his head side to side. He sat down and watched the three boys dance to one of their songs. He had to admit, the dance number did look a bit difficult and the boys weren't all that bad, but that didn't stop Kendall from smirking. He watched every step, focusing his gaze on the way the boys moved their bodies. It wasn't long until the song was over and Gustavo was yelling at him to join in.

He took his time getting up from the couch and making his way over to the three boys. He shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned at Gustavo. They shifted positions a bit, so the dance could work with four people instead of three. James and Logan glared at the blonde, not taking kindly to the way he was treating this like a joke. Carlos, ever positive, just grinned, happy to have another member dancing with them.

"Okay, from the top!" Gustavo yelled, hitting the play button.

Kendall pulled his hand out of his pockets and began dancing in sync with the other three boys. He was bit slow in a few parts, but held up quite well for only just learning the dance. The smirk never left his face. He occasionally over exaggerated a move or purposely added a new one. Gustavo watched, silent the entire time. He never yelled at Kendall and simply watched him.

The song ended and Kendall immediately shoved his hands back into his pockets. He stared at the man, waiting for a response. The other boys waited as well, though James and Logan were expecting Gustavo to reprimand the blonde.

"Well, then." Gustavo started. "You're good, very good. My only problem is that YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" Gustavo screamed. Logan and James grinned, expecting Kendall to falter under Gustavo's screaming. Their smiles fell, though, when they saw that Kendall didn't even flinch.

He shrugged, a careless face adorning his features. "Oops?"

"DO IT RIGHT!" Gustavo screamed.

"No." Kendall quipped.

Gustavo seethed with anger, his face going dark red. Kelly handed him a stress doll. He squeezed the object until it broke. He forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. "Never mind," He grumbled. "We'll fix it later. Let's just move on to the singing."

James did not enjoy the singing part. He, along with the rest of the band, was shoved into a small recording studio with Kendall. He was a good dancer, he'd give him that and he won't deny that the guy could sing, but it was different when you sang with a group. They had to hear one another and harmonize while still remembering your own part. There was no way Kendall would be able to get it right on the first try.

Gustavo let Kendall listen first and then gave him his notes, quickly running through it with him before he crammed the band into the small studio. James smirked to himself, convinced that Kendall would fail this time. The music started and the boys began to sing. James almost messed up from smiling. Kendall was struggling a bit. He kept to his part while he listened to the blonde hit the wrong notes. He waited for Gustavo to kill the track and drill into the teen, but it never happened. After a few moments, Kendall fixed himself, finding the right notes. James' eyes, along with everyone else's, widened when Kendall's voice harmonized with the three boys'. It sounded incredible, his voice just unique enough to make the song sound like it was completely different from when just the three boys sang it. James wouldn't say it out loud, but it actually sounded better now. He could see Gustavo grinning at the sound board, sending Kelly and approving nod. Kendall had won over Gustavo.

They eventually left the sound booth, Gustavo ushering the boys to sit on the couch. "Well, I've made my decision." He pointed at Kendall. "You're in. Kendall is officially the newest member of Big Time Rush."

"WHAT?" Logan, James, and even Kendall yelled in shock.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered.

"We barely know him!" Logan argued.

"He's involved with gangs!" James yelled.

"I never agreed to being in the band." Kendall spat.

"Well too bad, all of you. I've made my decision." Gustavo said.

"You can't make me join your boy band." Kendall argued.

"Either you join the band or I won't stop bothering you until you do." Gustavo threatened.

"That's harassment!" Kendall yelled.

"I'll do it. I'll show up at your house everyday and bug you until you say yes."

Kendall crossed his arms and angrily slumped back in the couch. "Go ahead, good luck getting home when your car's tires get stolen." He hissed.

Gustavo faltered for a moment. "Huh?"

"He lives in a pretty sketchy neighborhood." Carlos said.

"I see," Gustavo hummed in thought. He snapped back to his authoritative self. "No matter, I'll still do it."

"I hope you like the sound of gunshots" Kendall sang.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Griffin walked into the room, a sly grin on his face.

"Griffin!" Gustavo gasped, not expecting the man.

The elder man eyed Kendall. "Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"The fourth member fourth member of BTR." Gustavo gestured to the tall blonde. "Kendall."

"Hey, I never said yes!" Kendall spat.

"Well too bad!" Gustavo yelled.

"Are you deaf? Do you not know how to listen? I'm not joining your stupid band!"

Gustavo spun around, his face red with rage. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" He roared.

Griffin eyed the teen in interest. "Oh, he's got fire. I like him. I was wanting to add a bad boy to Big Time Rush, anyway. He's perfect. I like how this played out. You get your new member, I get my bad boy and I didn't have to do a single thing." He turned to Gustavo. " I want you to put him in the band or else BTR is over. I expect a demo with him," He pointed at Kendall. "Singing with the band in three weeks. I look forward to seeing the , that is all. I'm off now. I've got a reservation at this really good restaurant. Good bye." He turned around and left, ignoring the protests coming from the blonde, along with the rest of the band.

"He can't be serious!" James protested.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm not joining your fucking band!" Kendall fumed.

"Why not, huh?" Gustavo yelled. "You'll get fame, money, everything you ever wanted. Why are you so against it? I can make you famous."

"I don't want to be famous. I just want to take care of my family, that's it. Besides, walking all the way from my house to here is too long of a walk to take everyday." Kendall argued

"Then take a cab or the bus!" Gustavo yelled.

"Does it look like I can afford that? I can barely afford anything as it is!" Kendall yelled back.

"Fine!" Gustavo yelled. "I'll move you and your family to the Palm Woods. It's closer here and you'll have money. This job pays well, you and your family will have more than enough money to live off of."

Kendall's eyes went wide, as well did the rest of the boys, even Kelly's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Would you really do that?" Kendall asked, astonished.

"Only if you agree to be in the band. You want your family out of the ghetto, don't you?" Gustavo grinned, happy that was finally getting some form of control on his newest dog.

Kendall stood there, seeming to be thinking over the pros and cons of saying yes or no. Everyone waited anxiously for his answer, wanting to know what he would say. "Give me time to talk it over with my family first. I'll try it for the three weeks, but if it doesn't work out, I'm bailing. But we keep our house until I decide what to do." Kendall finalized.

Gustavo held out his hand to the tall blonde, who stared at the hand in confusion. "You have a deal, but you have to actually take this seriously and make an effort to be part of the band. Does that sound fair?"

Kendall sighed and took the man's hand. "Fine, deal." He said.

James and Logan exchanged unsure looks, both of them thinking that Kendall being in the band would only lead to disaster. Carlos was grinning like a loon. He seemed like the one out of the four that genuinely wanted the blonde delinquent to be in the band. They could see Kelly smiling, but then again, she didn't know all that much about Kendall. None of them did.

"Welcome to Big Time Rush, dog." Gustavo said with a sly grin.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the man. "Dog?"

* * *

Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews. You're awesome. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
